Downpour of Lies
by DudeWithAMask
Summary: A mysterious killer is on the loose in South Park and Stan's father falls as his victim. But, not everything is as seems when matters suddenly become more and more complicated as Stan's cousin, Lucas, proceeds with his own investigation...
1. False Redemption

**[Prologue]**

**False Redemption**

**?**: No man can escape fate. You should know that better than anyone.

**?**: No matter how much we twist the truth inside our little heads...

**?**: ...no matter how many tales we create...

**?**: It all comes down to the same conclusion.

**?**: One unavoidable, non-defiant, conclusion...

**?**: Isn't that right, 'Randy'?

He looked into Randy's cold, dead eyes. In the midst of the silence and anticipation, a single blood drop came puring down Randy's cheek and finally collapsed on the smooth surface of the wooden table.

This single tear of blood suddenly he took as an answer to his question. Even if his soul had passed on, he still believed that the poison of pain had eternally trapped itself inside the shell of a man once known as Randy Marsh. He also believed that this 'visitor' was the one he was talking to.

**?**: I'm sorry. - His emotions suddenly changed. Instead of justifying his actions, he was suddenly showing signs of guilt - regret.

**?**: I'm sorry... It had to be me.

**?**: I'm sorry... I turned out this way...

**?**: But death's call cannot be ignored by any man.

**?**: ...And no man can escape his fate.

And the echo of those words twisted time itself, shining through nights with daylight, casting a shadow upon the sun with the golden stars. Memories were shattered, friendships rebuilt, the dead walked the earth once more, the truth was returned to illusions, answers were buried and questions arose.

And it all came back...

...to the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Note<strong>: This is a short prologue I decided to add. It doesn't tell much of the story, but it's a descent prologue.


	2. Setting the Board

**[I]**

**Setting the Board**

[I-I]

As the plane took off, Lucas Bishop shoved his fingernails deep into the leather of his seat. He alwayss had a fear of flying - well, it was more a fear of the liftoff. Just the feeling that all of his insides are hanging to each other hoping not to fall and create a skirmish inside of his body made him feel uneasy. His solution was to close his eyes and think about something else... anything else...

He thought about his destination - South Park. A quiet mountain town in Colorado. The town where his cousins, the Marshes lived. The town his parents booted him to just this morning. He remembered the conversation with them just before he left for his flight:

**Lucas**: Listen, mom...

**Lucas' Mother**: I know son, I know. - sighed Mrs. Bishop as she kissed her son goodbye.

It was hard for her to just send her son away like that, but really, she had no choice. She and Mr. Bishop had already signed the contract with the studio and were forced to stay in Hollywood. Unfortunately, there was zero chance that they would leave their son there. After all, Hollywood is too dangerous of a place for a ten-year old to be left at home all alone while his parents (one of the richest people in the area) were shooting a movie.

**Lucas' Father**: It's going to be alright, son. The Marshes will take good care of you. I bet you'll be having so much fun you'll forget we even existed!

Lucas frowned. He had nothing against leaving Hollywood, but the fact that he was going to be intrusted to a family he barely ever saw in his life was... uncomforting to him. Especially when he remember the letters! Once a year his mother would receive a letter from the Marshes, explaining how thing are going and so on. A couple of times, Lucas got his hands on them and concluded that these people were... utterly insane. The things that were described in there... were like from a bad science fiction novel! And he is going to be living with them for a whole YEAR?

**Lucas' Mother**: I know you're angry, but this is the best solution too all of us. The Marshes are closest to us out of any other relatives.

"And the cheapest ones." - Lucas thought to himself.

The plane had tumbled in the air returning Lucas from the memory lane back into the real world. His heart suddenly raced. He slowly started to control his breathing, closed his eyes again, and started thinking about something else.

He tried thinking about anything, whether it was about books, his school friends (as little as he had), or simply anything related to his current situation.

He ended up in yet another memory fragment. This time he found himself in South Park. It was the playground of their elementary school. He slowly remembered that he was once in South Park... it was... while he was in pre-school. His parents came to visit the Marshes and stayed for a couple of months. They eventually enrolled him in the school.

He could hear echoes in the distance. Screaming? As he made his way through the playground, the sounds became clearer. It was... cheering? Eventually, he came across a lot of students gathered around something. Their voices were finally clear:

"Marsh! Marsh! Marsh!" - they cheered. Just by the tone Lucas could've concluded that it was a fight. But who was fighting? He moved through the crowd to find out. As he pushed out the final student out of his way, Lucas came across a scene:

There they were, he and his cousin, going head to head. The Marsh boy was more aggressive while Lucas was more calm - that's how he alwayss was.

Marsh jumped on him with a battle cry and Lucas simply rolled out of the way. Some of the kids started to boo him.

"I don't care what you think." - he thought - "I'll show you all... I'll show you all what I can do!"

And sure enough, instead of dodging attacks, he started to give them out. First in the torso, then in the head. Marsh soon lost his balance.

That's exactly what Lucas counted on. Even when he was in pre-school, his intelligence was higher than he let anyone on.

The crowd was surprised. Silence suddenly took over. A cloud of confidence took over Lucas' body.

He wanted them to know. He wanted them all to know that he beat the tough kid. The reason everyone cheered on for the Marsh kid was because of their personalities. Marsh was tough, open, and overall fun to be around - he was a normal, well-accepted kid. Lucas was much more keep-it-to-himself guy that preferred to stay inside that house than going out and playing with his friends. And because of that, he was considered a freak. But that didn't mean he couldn't fight.

As he was ready to throw his final punch, somebody pushed Lucas from behind. He lost his footing and fell down to the ground. He quickly made it back to his feet, searching for the one that interfiered the fight.

He saw three kids running over to their fallen friend, helping him back up. Once Marsh was back on his feet, they turned their attention to Lucas. The anger in their eyes was stronger that Marshes. The fat kid jumped on Lucas. He, unprepared, failed to dodge it and soon found under the fat boy's ass. The other kid held his legs while the third one grabbed his arms. Then, he saw his cousin stand over him. Smiling. And then...

Then everything went to black...

As the airplane shook once more, Lucas accidentally his his head on the small window.

**Lucas**: Fuck! - He cursed.

The boy then thought back to his recollection.

**Lucas**: (We were... fighting. The Marsh kid and I. But why? That I can't remember... Though I do remember that after that our stay at the Marshes came to an end and we spent the last month of our visit in a hotel.)

Lucas also thought about himself in the past. Not much has changed about him. He was a nerdy kid then and he's a nerdy kid now. In fact, he might've gotten a little bit more nerdy over the time. The last time he was challenged to a fight he told his mother about it. The fight was stopped, and the bully left him alone, but he couldn't help but to see in the corner of his eye the smiles on the students' faces as he passed down the hallway.

That was, in some respects, a cowardly side to him.

Still, when he came across someone that didn't know him, Lucas had no problem putting up a 'façade'. Sometimes he would be the cool kid, sometimes he would be the jokester, or sometimes he would simply act as a mad genius. It all depended on the situation and the crowd he was trying to please.

He then focused his attention to his cousins. He remembered that there was Sharon Marsh (he remembered the name from the letters) and there was her husband... Randall, was it? He couldn't remember. He only knew it was something with an 'R'. Then there were the kids. He knew that the Marsh kid had a sister (and an abusive one at that). The only thing that Lucas remembered about his cousin is that he always wore a blue hat with a red poofball at the top. But that was it. He couldn't remember their names, either.

And so, after several hours, the plane finally landed.

[I-II]

"Now arriving: Flight 12 to South Park" - spoke the female announcer through the speakers scattered across the airport.

**Sharon**: Oh, that's Lucas' flight! - spoke out Sharon Marsh after hearing the announcement.

**Randy**: OK, let's go! - energetically spoke Randy Marsh as he got off his seat. - Stan, you coming?

Stan, slowly got off the chair and nodded to his father.

As they moved through the crowded airport to the terminal, Stan thought about his cousin: "What is he like? How does he look? What does he like to do?". But, Stan was more worried than excited over his cousin's arrival. After seeing Kyle's cousin, the only thing he hoped for is that it's someone normal.

Stan didn't remember his pre-school fight with Lucas, so his feelings were completely neutral.

He sighed as people slowly started to pour out of the 'Arrival' gate.

**Stan**: (Here we go...) - he said to himself as he raised up the sign 'Lucas Bishop' over his head.

Nevertheless, Sharon and Randy still looked around, trying to spot the boy. After just a few seconds Sharon started to wave her hand over to a figure in the distance.

The figure noticed her and started to approach.

**Stan**: (Please don't be a freak, please don't be a freak, please don't be a freak...)

"You're the Marshes, correct?" - asked the boy that soon appeared before them.

Stan looked at him. His face... was like a duplicate of his! They looked exactly like twins! A strange thought came across Stan's mind: "Are we brothers or something?", but he quickly dismissed it.

He wasn't wearing a hat (opposite of his mother's request), revealing a black, messed up hair that looked like it's a result of a miniature nuke that went off on his head. He was wearing a gray coat going all the way up to his knees and was wearing a pair black leather gloves.

**Sharon**: Yes. You must be Lucas!

**Lucas**: Yeah. You're Sharon, right? - he said as he offered a warm, friendly smile.

**Sharon**: Yes, I am. This is my husband, Randy.

**Randy**: How are you, Lucas?

**Lucas**: I'm fine, thank you.

**Sharon**: And this is our son, Stanley.

**Stan**: ...

**Randy**: Say hello to your cousin, Stan.

**Stan**: Hey.

Lucas stood for a moment, with a surprised look on his face. Then his smile slowly returned.

**Lucas**: Nice to meet ya'! - he said to Stan while showing off his white teeth.

**Randy**: You need some help with that, Lucas? - He was referring to the suitcase Lucas dragged along with him.

**Lucas**: Nah, I'm fine.

**Randy**: Are you sure?

**Lucas**: Yes, I'm-

**Sharon**: You know what? Why doesn't Stan just take that for you?

**Stan**: Huh?

**Randy**: Come on, Stan, you heard your mother - help your cousin with his suitcase.

**Stan**: But... Oh, nevermind. - He gave up. There was no sense in talking with them. He wasn't in a mood for a fight in front of his cousin.

**Randy**: Now, let's get going.

**Lucas**: *Sorry!* - he whispered to Stan when his parents were just a bit ahead of them.

**Stan**: *It's not your fault.* - responded Stan as he looked at the white tiles on the ground.

**Randy**: Alright, get in! - after shutting the trunk of his car.

Lucas and Stan entered the back seat of the car, while Randy and Sharon took the front seats. Randy turned the key and they left the airport parking lot.

**Lucas**: So, what do you guys do around here? - He asked Stan. Of course, he had very little interest in the answer as he intended to stay at home most of the time, but he wanted to get to know the person who'll share his room with him for the next year.

**Stan**: Oh, you know... The usual stuff.

Lucas: Like what?

**Stan**: You know... stuff. - He couldn't really find the words to describe it to him. A normal day in South Park was... not a normal day anywhere else. But for Stan, it was his routine - after all the crap he's been through it was 'normal' to him. Something that you can't describe. It as like asking "What does 'what' mean?"

**Lucas**: Define 'stuff'. - He was persistent.

Stan was getting a little annoyed. He knew that it wasn't Lucas' fault (after all, he never gave any concrete answers), but again, it was just like any place in the world for him.

Then, Stan remembered where Lucas was from.

**Stan**: Well, we don't have any celebrities living here, we don't have a basketball field cased in gold and we don't have huge houses. This is just a small, normal, mountain town.

Sharon and Randy's heads turned to Lucas after hearing Stan's response.

Lucas just stared at him for a while. Stan felt that he might've offended him. After all, he maybe isn't one of those Hollywood stuck-up jerks.

**Stan**: Dude, no, I didn't mean it like that-

**Lucas**: Neither do we! - Lucas burst out laughing.

**Stan**: Huh?

**Lucas**: The only celebrities I see around are those street performers dressed up as ones; our basketball field is a rotten, good-for-nothing piece of shit. Last time anyone played on it was back in the 70's. As for the huge houses... All right, I'll give ya' that one. - He laughed again.

A faint smile rose both on Stan's and his parents' faces.

**Stan**: (This guy's pretty cool.) - He thought.

**Lucas**: But, no, seriously, what do you guys do around here? - He didn't let up.

Stan described it to best of his ability. He described school, that they play videogames, play on the street, play on the basketball court... He, of course, DIDN'T mention all the insane shit that's been happening around the town. He simply decided that Lucas will see for himself soon enough.

**Lucas**: So, you've got a girl? - He asked out of the blue.

**Stan**: Y-Yeah. We broke up for a while, but got back just recently.

**Lucas**: Really? Do you... still throw up as much?

**Stan**: How did you-?

**Lucas**: Oh... Well... Er... My mom told me. She said that your mom wrote to her that... you do that...

Sharon turned around just to meet with Stan's angry expression.

**Sharon**: Stan, I- - She tried to explain. It was obvious Lucas wasn't supposed to now that.

**Lucas**: Hey, it's better to know sooner than later, right? Besides, it's not like I judge you for it!

**Stan**: Yeah... You're right... - He sighed. - I'm... not doing it as often as I did back then.

**Lucas**: See. It's not that bad! By the way... Who's the lucky guy...?

**Stan**: It's... wait, WHAT?

The rest of the trip was filled with laughter and talking about the life in South Park.

**Randy**: OK, this is it. - He pleasantly announced as they entered the front door of the Marsh household.

**Sharon**: Do you need any help with that suitcase, Lucas?

**Lucas**: No, it's fine. - This time trying to sound more confident in order to avoid the same situation at the airport.

**Sharon**: Well, OK. You'll be staying in Stan's room.

**Stan**: Do we have to share beds? - He asked clearly showing his displeasure.

**Sharon**: Yes, Stanley!

Stan had nothing against Lucas himself, it was simply the fact that... he didn't really like when he slept near another dude. Even during sleepovers he had problems when the boys shared the bed, even when it was Kyle that was next to him.

**Randy**: Show him to your room and then leave Lucas to unpack himself. You have to go back to school anyway.

He didn't have to remind him. Somehow he was able to convince his mom and dad that to miss a few hours of Garrison's rants in order to meet his cousin. Now that it's done, he unfortunatley has to go to school. His books and homework were already placed in his backpack the night before, so there was no chance of stalling.

When they climbed the stairs, Stan pointed to the first door on the right.

**Stan**: Well, there it is.

**Randy**: Stan! Come on, we have to go! - He yelled from downstairs.

**Stan**: I'll see you later, dude. I've gotta go.

**Lucas**: Yeah... bye.

Stan ran downstairs, grabbed his backpack from the couch and ran outside.

**Randy**: So, what do you think? - He asked his son when they came to a stoplight.

**Stan**: About what?

**Randy**: About your cousin. You didn't forget about him already, did you?

**Stan**: No, I didn't.

**Randy**: And?

**Stan**: He's pretty cool, I guess.

**Randy**: You guess? What, you got a problem with him, or something? - He took a sip from his can of beer.

**Stan**: Mom said you can't drink while driving.

**Randy**: I can do whatever I want. Besides, don't change the subject! What's wrong?

**Stan**: Nothing!

**Randy**: OK, fine. Geez.

**Stan**: ...Dad?

**Randy**: Yeah?

**Stan**: Do you think they'll catch him soon?

**Randy**: ...

**Stan**: Dad?

**Randy**: ...Yeah. I'm sure they will.

Randy took another sip from his beer can. None of them spoke a word after that.

[I-III]

The bell had rang through the halls of South Park Elementary. The lunch break had just ended.

"Where's Stan?" - suddenly asked Kyle.

**Cartman**: Don't know. Don't care. - Said after he closed his locker.

**Kenny**: What? He didn't tell you anything? - He muffled through his orange hoodie.

**Kyle**: No, dude!

**Cartman**: Oh, get a room, Kyle! Stan misses school one day and you're already setting a funeral.

**Kyle**: Shut the fuck up, fatass!

**Cartman**: Screw you, jew-boy.

Kyle really wanted to punch him. He REALLY did. But he knew that he'd just end up in the principal's office. Cartman also wouldn't mind twisting the truth a little bit just to see Kyle in detention. After he got beaten up by Wendy, crying also wasn't a problem for him.

So, instead of punching him, he simply went to the classroom. While he didn't want to admit it, he was exaggerating a bit. It isn't the first time Stan was absent from school and it certainly isn't the last.

**Kyle**: (He must be sick, or something..)

Shortly after all the students were seated, Garrison walked in. Following him... was a girl.

**Garrison**: Alright children, we have a new student joining us today. Please say hello to Victoria.

**Children**: Hi, Victoria!

Kyle was stunned for a second. His heart raced wildly, he started to sweat. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wasn't the only one, either. The other guys were just as frozen as he was while the girls were jealous. Even Cartman took notice.

Her golden hair was tied into a ponytail, her blue eyes radiated a cloud of enigma over the classroom. She was wearing a school uniform, most likely from her old school. While the girls in the school didn't really like wearing skirts, she had no problem having one around her waist. Even during such a cold outside, it seemed as if her legs were made of steel - resilient of the cold air.

**Victoria**: Hi! - She suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. - I'm Victoria. I've just moved here from England.

Even Garrison rose his eyebrow on that one. For someone who spent her entire life in England, she was speaking a precise American accent. Not a shred of her past in Europe could be detected in her tone.

**Victoria**: ...And that's about it. - She announced as she finished her introduction.

Garrison: OK. Victoria, you can take a seat next to Stan's, for now.

Kyle saw Wendy's angry face at the very end of the classroom. He wasn't really worried about Stan. After all, he would never cheat on Wendy.

Just at that time, Stan rushed into the classroom, completely red - trying to catch breath.

**Stan**: Sorry... I'm... Late...

He noticed Victoria as he looked over to his classmates.

**Stan**: Who... The hell... Is that...?

**Stan**: A new girl?

**Kyle**: Yeah. She's from England.

**Stan**: England?

They were talking as Stan was taking books out of his locker.

**Kyle**: By the way, where were you today?

**Stan**: Huh? Oh... I had to pick up my cousin.

**Kyle**: A cousin?

**Stan**: Yeah. He flew in today.

**Kyle**: Where is he from?

**Stan**: Hollywood.

**Kyle**: Great. Another Hollywood douche. Just what we needed.

**Stan**: He's actually pretty cool. - He defended Lucas as he closed his locker.

**Kyle**: I'm just saying.

**Cartman**: Hey Stan, where the hell were you this morning? Kyle cried me a river.

**Kyle**: He was picking up his cousin.

**Cartman**: Great. That's just what we needed, another Stan.

**Stan**: Dumbass, cousins aren't the same thing as brothers!

**Kyle**: You sure? Remember when we visited Cartman's family?

**Cartman**: Oy! Shut your goddamn mouth you stupid Jew!

**Kyle**: Fuck you, Cartman!

**Stan**: Alright, alright! Guys, calm down!

**Cartman**: So, when do we get to meet your twin brother?

**Stan**: Alright, you can go see him after school.

**Kyle**: Hey! - He tried to catch up with Victoria.

**Victoria**: Hmmm? Oh, hi there! I'm Victoria! Who might you be? - She spoke like a lady. ...A lady speaking two a four year old child, but Kyle ignored it.

**Kyle**: I'm Kyle. I'm... with you in Mr. Garrison's class.

**Victoria**: Oh, right! I remember you! You were the one who dropped his jaw. - She laughed.

**Kyle**: Uhhh... Right. Listen, do you... want a tour around the school or something?

**Victoria**: No, I don't believe so. The cauncelor showed me around the school when I came in. Or did he perhaps forgot to show me the torture room? - She laughed again.

**Kyle**: Uhh... No, I-I just though that you'd maybe like-

**Victoria**: Sorry, gotta run! - She suddenly interrupted him and turned around. - See you later! - She added as she was walking away.

**Kyle**: Wow... - He whispered to himself.

"Hey!" - yelled Wendy to Victoria from the other side of the hallway. She started to approach her.

**Victoria**: Oh, hi! I'm-

**Wendy**: Cut the crap. Listen, let me make something perfectly clear to you. You keep your hands of my Stan, you got that?

**Victoria**: Excuse me?

**Wendy**: Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I saw the way you looked at him when he walked in the classroom! Keep. Your hands. Away. He's MINE.

Victoria was confused at first. Then, as she started to realize that she was referring to the boy that suddenly walked in the classroom this morning, she regained confidence.

**Wendy**: You got that? Don't mess with me.

**Victoria**: Yeah. I got it.

Wendy started to walk past her, however Victoria rose her arm in front of her, stopping her.

**Victoria**: I get that you're STILL an obsessive little bitch. - Victoria's expression suddenly changed from a friendly one to a mischievous one, while Wendy's changed into an angry one.

**Wendy**: Listen, what didn't you-

**Victoria**: Shut up. Listen. I can see that he means a lot to you, I really can. But see, being jealous of every girl that walks in front of him won't exactly win you points.

**Wendy**: Oh, fuck y-

Victoria pushed Wendy to a locker. Pressing her throat with her left hand.

**Victoria**: I was going to simply give you advice. Now, I see that isn't exactly what needs to be done.

**Wendy**: What's that supposed to mean?

**Victoria**: That depends. What do you want it to mean?

**Wendy**: Let me go...! I'm the student body president!

**Victoria**: And?

Wendy wasn't sure what she accomplished by saying that. But she hoped she could show authority to this new girl. Unfortunately, Victoria obviously knew the power that student body president actually had. In fact, this defense was amusing her.

**Wendy**: And... I can influence girls.. Against you... You'll be the most unpopular girl in school... - She felt Victoria's hand pressing her throat harder.

**Victoria**: Good. I've alwayss preferred the company of guys, anyway.

**Wendy**: You slut!

**Victoria**: Sorry. I'm thinking about becoming a journalist. You, on the other hand, look like you have a future in that business.

**Wendy**: How can you be so cruel...?

**Victoria**: I'm not cruel. Trust me. After all, if I remember correctly, you dumped that very same guy you're trying to protect right now a couple of months ago.

**Wendy**: How did you-?

**Victoria**: Let's just say that I've met some people that... aren't pleased with your leadership skills.

**Wendy**: Nngh!

**Victoria**: Now, listen. I'm not asking for much here. Just fuck off. That hard enough for you? See that? I'm giving you a CHANCE.

She released Wendy from her grasp.

Filled with rage, Wendy tried to punch Victoria who simply dodged it and kicked her out of the way. Wendy lost her balance and ended on the ground.

**Victoria**: OK. You get a bonus chance to 'get it'. And if not... Well... Your worst nightmare might come true.

And with that, she left the hallway.

[I-IV]

Lucas sighed as he took out the last of his 'Sherlock Holmes' books out of his suitcase and putting them on the pile on the table. He alwayss loved mysteries. It was the only thing in this world that gave him a descent intellectual challenge, even if it wasn't real.

He was still in bad mood - this morning he was forced to play some happy-go-lucky kid in front of his cousins (much to his dismay).

**Lucas**: (Basketball fields cased in gold? Was he serious?)

He took a seat near the window, thinking of his future in South Park...

**Lucas**: (How long will I be able to act this way? I think I was successfull with Stan, but sooner or later I'll have to talk to his friends... Will I make it?)

**Lucas**: (I mean, I'm nerdy, I'm uncool,... As soon as that comes to light, I'm fucked.)

**Lucas**: (No girl. No friends. Even Stan will probably start getting annoyed eventually...)

Just as his last thought passed through his head, he noticed Stan approaching the house from the window. He also saw that he wasn't alone - there were three guys following him. He flashbacked to the fight. He remembered them - they were the guys! Now, do they remember him?

**Lucas**: Oh, fuck me! - He suddenly realized. If they come in Stan's room and see all of these books, he's screwed.

He immediately started to hide the books. He threw some under the bed, some in the toy chest and the rest back into the suitcase.

**Lucas**: (Façade, façade, façade...) - He repeated to himself as he rushed down the hallway.

He then jumped down the stairs, literally. unfortunatley for Lucas, he wasn't the most athletically developed kid in the world, so...

***THUMP!***

Just as Lucas landed on his chest, his ass sticking up in the air, the front door opened.

**Cartman**: Pfft... HAHAHAHA! - He couldn't help himself when he saw Lucas.

**Stan**: Dude.. What are you doing?

**Lucas**: I.. Uhh... Slipped down the stairs. - He said as he was getting back on his feet.

**Stan**: Right.. Uhm... Guys, this is Lucas, my cousin.

**Lucas**: Hi! Nice to meet ya'! - He said as he put his mask, yet again.

**Stan**: This is Kyle, my best friend.

**Kyle**: Hi.

**Stan**: This is Kenny.

**Cartman**: He's the poor one.

**Kenny**: Screw you, fatass!

**Cartman**: Ay!

**Kyle**: That's Cartman. The fatass.

**Cartman**: FUCK YOU, JEW!

**Stan**: Shut up, Cartman!

**Lucas**: Uhhh... Hi.

Lucas was relieved. It seems they didn't remember. They chatted for a little bit (most of the chat was consumed with Kyle and Cartman arguing), but then...

"TURD!" - suddenly, a loud, but somewhat spit-covered voice spoke behind Lucas.

**Stan**: *Oh... shit...*

Lucas turned around only to find himself face-to-face with Stan's sister, Shelly.

**Shelly**: Who's this turd?

**Stan**: That's... our cousin. Lucas.

**Shelly**: Oh. - The tone of her voice suddenly changed. - OK. - She added as she walked past Lucas.

As Shelly was passing by Stan, she punched him, throwing him off his feet.

**Stan**: Ow!

**Shelly**: I'm going out. You four turds better not do anything, or I'm telling mom. - She said as she slammed the front door after her.

**Lucas**: You okay, dude? - He said as he helped Stan back up.

**Stan**: Yeah, I'm fine.

**Lucas**: She's... pretty brutal.

**Stan**: Yeah...

**Cartman**: How come she didn't punch you? - He said as he looked over to Lucas.

**Lucas**: How should I know?

**Kyle**: Looks like she doesn't hit cousins.

**Stan**: I guess... Ow...

The boys continued talking for a while, watched some Terrance and Philip, then left. Lucas and Stan were left alone until the parents got home.

[I-V]

The Stoch family pulled up in front of the Marshes home.

**Mr. Stoch**: Now listen, Butters. You'd better not do anything in there, Mister! Stan's cousin is in town and you treat him with respect! ...Otherwise you're grounded!

**Butters**: Yes, sir. - Obediently he responded.

Mr. Stoch exited the car, along with his wife and Butters. They came up to the front door and he rang the bell.

Sharon opened the door.

**Sharon**: Oh, hi! - She greeted them.

**Mrs. Stoch**: Hi, Sharon!

**Sharon**: Well, come in! - She said as she moved aside.

As they were entering, Lucas and Stan were just coming down the stairs.

**Stan**: *Oh, crap, I forgot!*

**Lucas**: *What?*

**Stan**: *We're having the Stoches over for dinner tonight!*

**Lucas**: Oh. *So what?*

Stan pointed his finger at Butters.

**Stan**: *See that kid?*

**Lucas**: *Yeah?*

**Stan**: *He's... kind of a.. spazz.*

**Lucas**: *Ah.*

Lucas didn't really mind. In fact, he felt more comfortable in the presence of another fellow spazz.

**Butters**: Well, hiya fellers!

**Stan**: Hi, Butters. - He sounded annoyed.

**Lucas**: Hi!

**Butters**: Well, I don't think we've met... I'm Butters!

Lucas: Uhh... Nice to meet you.

**Butters**: You're Stan's cousin, right?

**Lucas**: Y-

**Butters**: Y'know, I go in the same class as him.

**Lucas**: I didn-

**Butters**: Aw, Gosh darn it! I-I've for-

**Stan**: That's enough, Butters. Come on, let's go eat. - He said as he noticed his mother had set the table.

**Mrs. Stoch**: So, have you heard? The Glass-Mask Killer struck again last night! - She suddenly said.

**Sharon**: Yeah, I heard she was a lawyer. And the state they found her in...

**Lucas**: I'm sorry, who are you talking about?

Everybody went silent for a minute.

**Randy**: Oh, that's right... You... don't know...

**Lucas**: Don't know what?

**Stan**: Wait, you didn't tell him?

**Sharon**: Well, no. I didn't want to bother him with-

**Lucas**: What are you talking about?

**Mr. Stoch**: There's... a killer in South Park.

Lucas didn't believe him for a minute. It sounded a bit like they simply took it from a scary movie or something.

**Randy**: We didn't want to bother you with it, since this is your first day, and all... But yeah. There's a killer on the loose.

**Lucas**: And when were you going to tell me?

**Randy**: We intended to do that right before we sent you to bed. To end your day on a good note.

**Lucas**: (A good note?)

**Randy**: But now is good, too.

**Lucas**: Soo... Who's this 'Glass-mask Killer'? - He said giving more of an excited tone than a scared one. He always wanted to find himself in a situation with a real-life killer.

**Sharon**: Well... He... Stan, you tell him!

All eyes suddenly turned to Stan.

**Stan**: (I hate you guys so much right now...)

**Stan**: He goes around town, killing people and leaving a glass mask on their faces. There? Now can we just eat?

Stan REALLY didn't want to talk about the killer. It was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He did saw some fucked up shit in his life, but the last thing he needed in his life was a crazy masked killer picking off his neighbours one by one. It didn't help that Kyle and the others were talking about it all the time.

Lucas realized that and just dropped the subject.

Lucas couldn't sleep that night. How could he? just that though that there's a murder happening right now... It excited him. He turned around, Stan was sleeping soundly. He looked at the digital clock next to the bed - 00:15, it said.

He got on his legs and looked out the window.

The town was quiet. Not a car in sight, not a footstep in the wind.

**Lucas**: (Guess that everyone is scared of this guy, huh?)

Lucas pressed his head against the pillow once more and closed his eyes. "The night is long." - he thought. Better get some sleep.

And long it was, indeed.

[I-IV]

Victoria woke up as the sunbeam passed through the window above her bed. She got up and walked over her uniform from yesterday. It was scattered all over the floor. But she didn't care. Nobody could've told her what she was going to do. Not anymore.

**Victoria**: You want some breakfast, dad?

Silence.

**Victoria**: Oh, that's right, You're not hungry, are you?

Silence.

**Victoria**: I'll just take some OJ from the fridge. You want-

**Victoria**: Oh, that's right. - She fiendishly smiled.

She opened the dust-covered fridge and took a bottle of orange juice. She took the TV remote from the kitchen counter and headed to the living room.

Flies gathered around the center of the floor.

**Victoria**: Aww... Dad... Look at what they're doing to you! I'll have to get some spray for that! - She said as she walked in the room.

In the middle of the room, there was a man, dressed in a business suit. He didn't move. He didn't take a breath. He was just laying there, with a knife sticking out of his chest. His white shirt was stained with a dark, red liquid. He was dead for some time now.

Victoria turned on the TV and sat down on the couch, stretching her feet over to the dead man's stomach, leaning her right leg against the black handle of the knife.

**TV**: ... the economy toda-

***click***

**TV**: ...the fact of the matter is that today's polititans-

***click***

**TV**: ...people are scum, animal-

***click***

**Victoria**: Jesus Christ, isn't there anything her other than talk shows and those Mexican dramas?

***click***

**TV**: The Glass-mask Killer strikes again! This time, taking the life of local resident Randy Marsh. We go to Lyle McDumbass for the story.

**TV**: Thanks, Tom. The local residents are gripped in fear, as one of their close friends, a father and a husband, has been murdered by the infamous serial killer. This morning, at approximatley 6 AM, his wife, Sharon Marsh, had found him dead in his study, wearing... a glass mask. We were not able to get a statement from the detectives or the family, but we'll keep you posted. Back to you, Tom.

**TV**: Thanks, Lyle. Well, it appears that we are all truly in danger. I don't know about you folks, but I'm moving the fuck out of here!

**Victoria**: ...I knew this would be interesting. - She said as she took a sip from the bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: I know most of this is boring and nothing is happening, but I assure you, all of this was very important. After all, would you know what the hell was going on if I simply skipped all this? Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, please tell me what you think! This is my first fanfic, and English isn't my native language, so the grammar might not be... perfect on some parts (even if I passed it through spell-checker, but, oh well. Also, just to note, this is not supposed to be a comedy. Sure, it is funny on some parts (due to the bad writing), but this is supposed to be a serious little 'mystery'. Stay tuned for Part 2!


End file.
